Kurama wanted to propose to his love one!
by Kurama1314
Summary: Kurama had been waited for a chance to propose his love to someone he love. Will the session be a successful one?


Kurama wanted to propose his love to Yukina long time ago, but he wish that the session is meant to be private and confidential. But too bad, her brother is always spying on her. There is this day, his chance is here. Hiei is summoning by Mukuro for a project, and he specially remind Kurama to take care of Yukina on his behalf.

He quickly plans up for a visit to Genkai temple, where Yukina lived. When he arrives at the temple, he walks straight to the garden; he is very sure at this hour Yukina will be at the garden playing with the birds, or watering the flowers.

There she is, watering the plants patiently. She is such a beauty; she is like an angel in the eyes of Kurama. He walks to closer to her and speak her name, she was shock at first, then turn to his direction, replying with a sweet smile.

"Kurama-kun, how nice you were here. I'm just thinking I will be alone again as Genkai-sama is out for today."

"You can call me anytime, if you needed me to be here." Kurama is more than happy if Yukina needs him.

"Oh Kurama-kun, you are so kind. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure I do." They walk in together to the temple tea house.

They are sitting face to face; Yukina is making tea for both of them. There is a few times Kurama wanted to open his mouth, asking Yukina to be his mate. But he stop there as he afraid she might say no. **_what if she say no?_** He thought he would have to courage to tell her on his way to the temple, but when he is facing right in front of her, he is stuck.

"Here's your tea, Kurama-kun." Yukina hands over a cup of hot tea to him

"Thank you." Yukina giggle when he takes over the cup of tea

"What are you laughing at?" Kurama is curious what is his ice princess laughing at.

"Nothing, you look different today."

Kurama takes a look at himself, the usual white long sleeve blouse and a pair of jeans, what is so unusual?

"No, it's not about your appearance… you just look so different to day."

"Yukina, I… I… err…"

"You can tell me anything you want." Yukina replied with her innocent smiling face.

Just when Kurama really has the courage to tell, Kuwabara came in and break the situation.

"Yukina-chan!"

"Hai, Kazuma-san." Yukina is friendly to everyone.

"Kurama, you are here too." Kurama hears his disappointment.

"Yukina-chan, see what I have bring you today." Kuwabara continue to talk to Yukina, while taking out a box.

Yukina opens the box, and she saw an adorable puppy. "It's cute! But I wonder if Genkai-sama allowed any puppy to be here."

"Don't worry about that, if she don't allow, I will bring to my house and bring it to you every time I came."

Kurama watching both of them talking, laughing, and playing with the dog; exactly like a young couple having fun. His heart is in pain and anger begins to rise. Although Kuwabara is having fun, but he can feels the strong Ki rising behind him. He takes a look at Kurama, not sure why he is rising his Ki, **_enemy?_** He thought, **_but its fine, as long as the Kitsune is here, fear no enemy_**.

"Yukina, I guess I need to make a move first." Kurama stands up, about to leave. He knows for sure if he stays any longer, Kuwabara might not be breathing.

"Good bye Kurama-kun." Yukina waves good bye

Tonight's weather is exactly like Kurama feeling, thunder storm roaring and heavy rain pour. **_Damn it_**, he couldn't fall sleep even though he tries very to do so. At the same moment, his mobile phone rang. **_Dead,_** whoever calling shall be dead. "HELLO!" he is certainly not in a good mood.

"Hello, Kurama-kun, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour." His ice princess, hearing carefully to her voice, she is crying.

"Are you alright?" Her safety is only his concern.

"Genkai-sama just phoned up, saying she will not return until tomorrow. It's raining heavily outside, I'm alone… I'm scare." Yukina with her crying voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be right over."

Kurama rush at his best speed to the Genkai temple, seeing Yukina standing at the door waiting for his arrival.

"Yukina, why don't you wait for me inside? Your shoes are wet, let's get in." Yukina take a look at Kurama, he is all wet. But all he concern is about her wet shoes, she feels bad.

"Kurama-kun, you are all wet. I'm really sorry to put you in such a mess."

"Don't worry about me, let's get in."

Yukina invited Kurama to her room, handing him her towel to dry his body.

"I suppose you should take off the wet cloth, else you will catch a cold."

"Anything for me to change?" Kurama asked.

"I guess you should cover yourself with the towel, I will borrow you my blanket so you feel warm." Yukina turns her head away so Kurama can change comfortably.

Yukina was shocked, when she saw Kurama half naked body full of scars, she feels the pain, "How I wish I could heal your wound each time you fight…" Yukina whisper softly, no matter how soft she speaks, Kurama can hear it very clearly. "Don't be sorry, old scars." Kurama laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yukina takes the blanket and cover Kurama upper body, and then she takes out another piece of cloth, helping Kurama to dry his hair. Kurama felt uneasy as no one ever touches his hair like this before.

"Kurama-kun, I'm sorry to cause you into this mess."

"No worry, I thought I told you I'll be here whenever you need me." Kurama had his hand over Yukina hand while she is trying to dry his hair, Yukina didn't let go of it, allowing Kurama to hold her hand this way. Kurama pull her over, she fell and sit on his thigh. She blushed and her heart beats faster.

Kurama lean closer to her, kiss her on her forehead, "Remember my word; you are never a burden to me."

"Thank you…" Yukina can't think of a single word except for thank you.

"I might look calm, cool, smart or whatever the people said; but when I saw you with Kuwabara this afternoon, I almost get mad to stop him breathing." Kurama confess

"Why you said so?"

"I get jealous when I saw another male trying to court you, and you are happily smiling at him."

"You are mad with me?" Yukina asked, had her eyes staring at Kurama emerald orbs.

"Of course not, I'm only mad at that situation."

"You just mentioned you are jealous?" Yukina asked carefully.

"Yes I do, you are so special to me." Yukina silent, Kurama knows he is right, Yukina sure have the same feeling as he does.

"Will you be my mate?" Kurama continues

Yukina had her head into Kurama chest, whispering "Yes, of course."

The next few days, in a gathering session with the gang where everyone gather together, Kurama announce Yukina is his mate; most of them almost eye drops except for some who already knew it much earlier.

"You fox, you steal my Yukina!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"Your Yukina? Since when?" Yusuke teased his best friend.

"Ningen, I'm warning you to mind your words. Yukina is MINE for your information." Kurama is very serious on his word.

"Hn." Hiei stares at Kurama, "You ever ask for my permission?" Hiei telepath Kurama. "Do I really need to?" Kurama answered, Hiei knows very well, if Kurama is really into this Youko form, Hiei is no way to beat him.

"You warning me?!" Kuwabara is mad

"So you want to challenge me?" Asked Kurama

"Baka, you better be quiet or else I would be more than happy to see you become the food of the Kitsune." Hiei teased him.

"He doesn't worth my bite." The whole gang laughed

"Please don't fight…" Yukina trying to break the situation.

"Don't worry love, we are just joking." Kurama calms his love one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The story ends here.


End file.
